Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm VHS 2000
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Cooe, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Opening Previews *The Wiggles: Wake Up Jeff ("Romp Bomp a Stomp") Music Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Previews *Sing and Dance with Barney Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer & Director: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producers: Jeff Gittle, Linda Houston * Music Director: Joseph Phillips - JP Productions, Inc. * Performance Director Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** B.J.'s Voice - Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Emily - Hannah Owens ** Jeff - Austin Ball ** Jill - Lana Whittington ** Keesha - Mera Baker ** Robert - Angel Velasco ** Miss Etta Kettle - Brice Armstorng ** Scooter McNutty - Todd Duffey ** Mother Goose - Barbara Lowin ** Mr. Pumpkin Eater - Greg Ricks ** Mrs. Pumpkin Eater - Columbia Dubose ** Simple Simon's Pie Man - Bo Barron ** Old Woman in the Shoe - Vandi Clark ** Shoe Children - Meagan Reese, Ellen Akin, Kara Jenkins, Benny Bailey, Stephen Rhodes * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Terrie Davis * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Set Designer: James F. Claytor * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: Bryan S. Norfolk, McKee Smith * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: David Franks * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Bruce A. Harmon, Van Smalley, Victor Sosa * Videotape Operators: Dudley Asaff, Jimmy Young * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan * Lighting Director: Lowry G. Perry * Lighting Board Operator: Pavel Persbille * Master Electrician: Ricky Long * Grip/Electric: Scott S. Fawley, Jeffrey Jon, Jason A. Knee * Lead Prop/Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Set Decorator: J/ Magen Kauflman * Leadman: Haden Garrelf, Bob Wagner * Shopper: Cheryl Johnson * Prop Assistants: Gary Anderson, Chris L. Kaufman, Timothy McGarity * Set Dressers: Nick Ballarini, Jr., Vickers Black * Stitchers: Julienne Balalntyne, Amelia Clemens, Natalie Sergi-Saari, Beverly Jo Cosmann * Greenperson: Kelley Johnston Miller * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif * Casting Directors: Lynn Ambrose, Liz Lewis Casting Partners * Assistant to the Performance Director: David Voss * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen Gatewood * Set Construction: Wright Works * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Assistant to Production Designer: Kimberly Greenough * Construction Coordinator: Daniel M. Leonard * Carpenter: Scott Osborne * Assistant Carpenter: Kelton Cole * Scenic Artist: Michael Dimov * Scenic Painter: Kristin Weeks * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Thomas R. Jaekels * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * First Hand Stitcher: Traci Hutton * Stitchers: Diane Kearney, Celeste M. Kinard, Patti Kirkpatrick * Shoppers: Lyle Huchton, Michelle Gay McDaniel * Costumer: Susie Thennes * Costume Shop Manager: David Cobb * Costume Assistants: Danielle Marshall, Denise Rohr, Gilbert Gonzales * Costume Technicians: Alan Elson, Shauni K. Mast * Costume Stitcher: Amelia Clemens * Puppets Designed and Fabricated by: 3/Design Studio, Inc. * Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish * Sound Effects Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Director of Production Services: Randy Dalton * Manager of Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Carie Rishel * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers Harvey * Music Coordinator: Jonathan Smith * For Joe Phillips Productions, Inc.: John Marsden, Sarah Moore * Original Song "The Land of Mother Goose": Joseph Phillips * For JP Productions, Inc.: Stephanie Alderman, John Marsden, Sarah Moore * Production Assistants Corey Jones, Wendy Nichols, Joel Zoch * Educational Research Staff: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr, Heidi Zeko, M.Ed. * Children's Supervisor: Dianne Gillham * Production Interns Matthew Gerard, Jessica Gunter * Animation and Video Effects: The Stokes Group * Animals Provided by: Animal Talent of Texas * "I Love You" Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody-Tradtional · © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Scooter McNulty, Miss Etta Kette and Booker T. Bookworm are trademarks of the Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney and BJ are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * © 2000 Lyons Partnership, L.P All Rights Reserved. Closing Previews *Barney Learning Developments Board for Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Video *Barney: Let's Play School! *Walk Around the Block with Barney *Barney: What a World We Share Closing Logos * Barney Home Video * Lyrick Studios Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Barney Home Video Category:2000 Category:VHS